


Taking a Break

by Tommyboy



Series: January 2015 Drabbles [5]
Category: Miami Vice (TV)
Genre: 1drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	Taking a Break

Sitting in a deck chair on the deck of the St. Vitus Dance, Sonny Crockett relaxed with a cold bottle of Corona in one hand and a Lucky Strike cigarette in the other. He had anchored off the Keys to take a nice break from the chaos of the Miami underground. Going from one case to another, Burnett was a name to be reckoned with. But even he had to distress. A guttural hissing and snap could be heard from the bow of the boat. Even Elvis was putting in his comment that he needed a break from the lifestyle.


End file.
